Facebook Trouble
by GleekFreakLoserLikeMe
Summary: Unsere Gleeks bei Facebook.


A Little Gleechat

Jen-K-Sloan ist in einer Beziehung mit Jesse .

Jesse ,Mercedes"Cedes"Jones,QuinnieCatFabray,BrittBrittPierce,FinnTheFootballerHudson und 10 weiteren gefällt das.

Mike Chang:Wo ist der GEFÄLLT MIR NICHT button?

Jesse :Du bist nur neidisch Chang!

Mike Chang hat schlechte Laune.

Jesse gefällt das.

Jen-K-Sloan hat ihren Namen in geändert.

Noah"Puck"Puckerman:LittleSloan?Das klingt versaut!

FinnTheFootballerHudson gefällt das.

RachelBroadwayBerry:Ihr seit schlimm Noah und Finn!

:Stimmt genau Rachel.

:Hast du vllt Lust mit mir einen Film zuschauen?

-RachelBroadwayBerry:Ja klar Rach,wann?

RachelBroadwayBerry:Um 17 Uhr bei mir!

:Okay dann bis nachher.

:Viel Spaß NellyBear!

:Danke Knuddelmaus.

Mike Chang:*Würg*Jenelle warum er?Warum nicht ich!

:weil ich Jesse Liebe!

ArtieTheMan ist bei Mike Chang zuhause,und zockt ihn bei Halo ab.

SamBieber gefällt das.

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Ihr seit die totalen Freaks!

:Ja aber echt!Was soll das immer mit diese blöden Videospielen!

Mike Chang:Wow ihr habt aber Schlechte Laune!Darf man fragen warum?

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Weil du mit meinem Freund Videospiele spielst und ihn total in Beschlag nimmst!

Mike Chang:Aha was ist mit dir Nelly?

:Das geht dich nichts mehr an wir sind kein Paar mehr!

Mercedes"Cedes"Jones:WOW!Leute beruhigt euch mal.

Nelly:Wenn du reden willst ich bin für dich da.

RachelBroadwayBerry:

Nelly:Ja ich bin auch für dich da!:)

:

Cedes und Rachel:Danke ihr zwei seit die ich könnte euch jetzt wirklich brauchen könnt ihr vllt zumir rüber kommen?

Mercedes"Cedes"Jones:Ich bin schon unterwegs Nellygirl.

RachelBroadwayBerry:Ich auch.

Mercedes"Cedes"Jones und RachelBroadwayBerry sind bei zuhause und trösten sie.

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Was ist denn mit Nelly?

Mercedes"Cedes"Jones:geh in den Privatchat dann sag ich dir was los ist!

-Privatchat-

Mercedes"Cedes"Jones:Nelly ist Schwanger!Mit Drillingen und Mike ist der Vater!

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Ohha die Arme!Ich komme sofort vorbei!

-Ende Privatchat-

hat ihren Namen in Jenelle Sloan geändert.

Jenelle Sloan ist Single.

Jenelle Sloan:Jesse ich hasse dich warum musstest du mit Maya schlafen?

BrittBrittPierce:Arme Nellymaus!*traurig guck*

QuinnieCatFabray:Tut mir leid was passiert ist Nelly!

SantanaBadgirlLopez tröstet gerade Jenelle Sloan.

Jenelle Sloan-Mike Chang:Ich muss mit dir reden!

Mike Chang-Jenelle Sloan:Ach aufeinmal?

QuinnieCatFabray:HÖR IHR GEFÄLLIGST ZU MIKE!

Mike Chang:Nagut!Ich komme gleich vorbei!

Jenelle Sloan:Danke.

Mike Chang ist jetzt bei Jenelle Sloan.

Mike Chang ist jetzt in einer Beziehung mit Jenelle Sloan.

Jenelle Sloan ist jetzt in einer Beziehung mit Mike Chang.

Mike Chang wird Vater.

Jenelle Sloan und 28 weiteren gefällt das.

Mike Chang:Ich Liebe dich Schatz und unsere Babies!XOXO

Jenelle Sloan:Ich Liebe dich auch Mikey!xoxo

Shelby Corcoran:Ich werde Oma!Das hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt Jenelle!Und Rachel ich hoffe du wartest wenigstens noch damit!

Jenelle Sloan:tut mir leid Mom war auch anders geplant.

RachelBroadwayBerry:Mom ich kann nicht mehr warten ich bin ebenfalls Schwanger von Finn!

FinnTheFootballerHudson:Yeah ich werde Vater!

KurtHummel:Und ich Onkel!:D

Shelby Corcoran:Toll das ich euch sogut erzogen habe!Ich hätte mehr für euch dasein sollen!

Mark Sloan:Mike wenn du meine kleine unglücklich machst dann schwöre ich dir landest du auf meinem OP-Tisch!

Jenelle Sloan:Daddy!und Mom ja hättest du!

Shelby Corcoran:Ich werde ab jetzt für euch da sein wann immer ihr mich braucht!

Mike Chang:Ich werde Jenelle nicht unglücklich machen!Ich Liebe sie überalles und unsere Babies!

Mark Sloan:Das hoffe ich auch.

Sloan Riley:So Mike du hast also meine kleine Schwester geschwängert?Super Leistung!:D

Jenelle Sloan:Halt die Klappe Sloan!Nur weil du seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr hattest?Außer vllt mit dir selbst!*Täufelsblick*

Sloan Riley:Dafür wirst du bezahlen Jenelle Katherine Sloan!

Jenelle Sloan:Da bin ich aber mal gespannt Sloan Magaret Riley!^^

Mike Chang:Sloan lass meine Freundin und meine Babies zufrieden sonst setzt es was!

FinnTheFootballerHudson gefällt das.

FinnTheFootballerHudson:Das ist besser als Kino!

RachelBroadwayBerry:Mike ich finde es voll süß von dir das du meine kleine Schwester verteidigst!Und Finn,halt die Klappe!

Mark Sloan gefällt das.

Callie Torres:Dir gefällt das doch nicht wirklich oder?Mark?

Mark Sloan:Doch!

Jenelle Sloan-Callie Torres:Hey Auntie Callie.

Callie Torres-Jenelle Sloan:Hey Nelly.

Shelby Corcoran:

Callie Torres:Na Schwesterherz.

Callie Torres:

Shelby Corcoran:Hey kleine Schwester.

Maya Bennett ist in einer Beziehung mit .

JesseSt:JamesProudVA ist in einer Beziehung mit Maya Bennett.

Jenelle Sloan ist Übel.

Mike Chang:Und das liegt nicht daran das sie Schwanger ist!

Noah"Puck"Puckerman gefällt das.

SantanaBadgirlLopez wird Bald Mama.

Jenelle Sloan gefällt das.

SamBieber:Und ich bin der Babydaddy!*freudensprung*

Callie Torres:SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!Du hast Hausarrest!

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Mom das ist nicht fair!

Arizona Robbins:Santana hör gefälligst auf deine Mom!

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Aber Mami?

Arizona Robbins:Nichts aber Mami!

Jenelle Sloan-SantanaBadgirlLopez:Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst glaub mir Cousinchen!

BrittBrittPierce:Was heißt Cousinchen?Hat das was mit Hasen zutun?

Jenelle Sloan:Nein Britt das hat nichts mit Hasen/Kaninchen zutun,das ist eine verniedlichung von Cousine.

SantanaBadgirlLopez-Jenelle Sloan:Ich hasse es zwei Mütter zuhaben!

Jenelle Sloan:Und ich zwei Väter zuhaben!Nicht das ich sie nicht lieb habe!

Cooper Freedman:Danke Junge Dame!

Mark Sloan:Hey Coopermaus!

Cooper Freedman:Hey Markiebear.

Jenelle Sloan:Boa nehmt euch ein Zimmer!

Shelby Corcoran:Jenelle hab ein bisschen Respekt!Aber ein wenig hast du ja Recht,du solltest zu mir ziehen!

Cooper Freedman:Shelby das kannst du vergessen!

Mark Sloan:GENAU!

Mike Chang sucht Jenelle Sloan.

Mike Chang:Hat irgendjemand Jenelle gesehen?

Shelby Corcoran:Wie meinst du das?

Mike Chang:Sie hatte gerade einen Arzttermin und jetzt ist sie verschwunden!

Cooper Freedman:Wir müssen sie sofort finden!

CharliePrincessFabray:LEUTE BERUHIGT EUCH SIE IST HIER BEI MIR!

Mike Chang:Gottseidank!

Jenelle Sloan:Sorry Leute!Mir war schwindelig also hat Charlie mich mit zusich genommen!Ach und Mikey,wir bekommen zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen!:)

Mike Chang:Das ist so toll,einer unserer Söhne wird aber Michael Julius Chang Jr. heißen!

Jenelle Sloan:Ja dich!

Mike Chang:Ich liebe dich auch,euch meine ich!

Jenelle Sloan:Noch zwei Monate:D

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Ich bekomme einen Jungen.

SamBieber:yeah!Samuel Elijah Evans Jr.!

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Okay wenn du willst!^^

RachelBroadwayBerry:Finni wie soll unsere kleine Tochter heißen?

FinnTheFootballerHudson:Was hältst du von Drizzle?

Jenelle Sloan:Ich hoffe du lässt dich nicht auf diesen Namen für meine Nichte ein!Rachel!

RachelBroadwayBerry:Ich würde mich niemals darauf einlassen!

FinnTheFootballerHudson:Was ist dann mit Penny?

RachelBroadwayBerry:Bitte nicht!

FinnTheFootballerHudson:Was ist mit Delia?

RachelBroadwayBerry:Ja das ist süß, Delia Rose Hudson?

FinnTheFootballerHudson:Der Perfekte Name für unsere kleine Prinzessin!

Noah"Puck"Puckerman wird Vater.

BrittBrittPierce und Quinn Fabray werden Mütter.

Artie Abrams gefällt das.

Artie Abrams:Ja Britt das wird so toll mit unserem Baby!

Will Schuester:Wow Leute ihr seit doch noch so jung musste das jetzt sein?

Jenelle Sloan:Ich habe mir das auch anders vorgestellt .

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Und ich erst!Aber jetzt ist es nunmal so und ich freue mich auf meinen kleinen Sam Jr.!*Smile*

Mike Chang wird jetzt Vater und ist total nervös.

FinnTheFootballerHudson und 183 andern Personen gefällt das.

Mike Chang und Jenelle Sloan sind jetzt Eltern von Drei Süßen Babies mit den Namen Michael Julius Chang Jr.,Gabriel Bruno und Lucia Claire Chang.

Mike Chang:Sie sind so süß.

Jenelle Sloan:Ja das sind sie.

Shelby Corcoran:Meine kleinen Enkel!Ich Liebe die kleinen jetzt schon!

Sue Sylvester:Toll alle meine Cheerios und Basketballerinnen lassen sich von irgendwelchen Losern Schwängern!

Will Schuester:Sue lass meinen Gleeclub zufrieden!

Sue Sylvester:Klappe William das waren zuerst meine Sportlerinnen!

Emma Howell:Sue und Will könntet ihr bitte nicht um die Kinder streiten!Die können schon selbst entscheiden ob sie mehr Sportler oder mehr Sänger sind!

Jenelle Sloan:Danke Emma.*smile*

SantanaBadgirlLopez:Ja Danke Emma!^^


End file.
